El problema de Excalibur
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Excalibur. Un nombre sagrado que significa mucho para Shura... ¡y que Shiryu se empeña en pronunciar mal!


**El problema de Excalibur**

 _Día 8 del mes de Athena. Quedan 22. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

 _Cortito pero todo lo que tengo para hacer ahora prefiero subirles algo cortito a nada._

 _Hice un intento de algo con tintes yaoi (no es mi fuerte, pero sigo trabajando en ello) porque varias me animaron a intentarlo y yo quiero hacerlas felices! Veamos qué sale…_

* * *

 **El problema de Excalibur**

Excalibur. El nombre de la mítica espada que los caballeros de capricornio han portado por milenios. Con ella han protegido innumerables de veces a Athena. Se la ha usado para defender la justicia, la verdad, la amistad, el amor, el honor y a la humanidad.

Excalibur es, para Shura, un nombre respetable y que merece ser pronunciado de la manera correcta. Es por esto que en esa tarde estaba sentado en su templo, en compañía de Shiryu, enseñándole a pronunciar bien el nombre de su sagrada espada.

―Excalibúr ―dice el muchacho de largos cabellos negros con toda la confianza del mundo.

―ExCAlibur ―corrige Shura haciendo énfasis en la sílaba acentuada.

―Excalibúr ―repite Shiryu.

―Es ExCAlibur, ¡joder! Con el acento en la a, no en la u.

―Excalibúr.

Shura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del cabello hasta quedar con sus manos llenas de las cortas hebras azabache y dos agujeros en su cabellera.

Respiró profundo y relajó sus puños. El cabello que se había arrancado cayó a la alfombra con lentitud.

―A ver. Repite conmigo.

Shiryu lo miró con tranquilidad. Inmune a los ataques nerviosos de Shura y no entendiendo qué estaba mal con el mayor.

―Ex…

―Ex.

―CA…

―CA.

―li…

―li.

―bur…

―bur.

―Ahora dilo completo ―dijo Shura. Se quedó mirando al más joven con esperanza. Había repetido cada sílaba a la perfección. Estaba seguro de que esta vez…

―Excalibúr.

―¡Me cag―

―¡Shura! ―el grito de reprimenda de Aioros llegó desde sus espaldas.

El caballero de Sagitario estaba parado en la entrada de la sala tapándole los oídos a Aioria, que revoleaba los ojos ante las excentricidades de su hermano. Ya no era un niño.

―Lo siento, Aioros. Pero es que es muy molesto.

―No entiendo qué está mal, Shura ―dijo Shiryu mirando a los mayores.

―¡¿No entiendes?! ¡¿No entiendes?! ―gritó Shura mirándolo con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y la respiración acelerada.

―Shura, tranquilo ― Aioros fue ignorado a la mejor manera dorada por su mejor amigo.

―No entiendes. ¡Es mi sagrada espada! ¡Te la deje como legado para que protegieras a Athena!

―Y lo hice.

―¡Pero la pronuncias mal! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Los otros tres miraron al español caer de rodillas al piso, repitiendo la pregunta una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas formaban un charco en el piso.

En silencio, Aioros le señaló a los otros dos que se retiraran y, una vez lejos de ojos fisgones, abrazó a Shura y lo ayudó a pararse.

El caballero de capricornio se dejó llevar hasta su habitación y ser colocado en su cama. Las lágrimas se había detenido, pero Shura miraba a un punto fijo sin reaccionar.

Aioros lo miró con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, acomodándole el cabello de modo que le tapara un poco los agujeros que se había hecho durante su ataque de nervios.

―Todo está bien, Shura. Es un niño, ya aprenderá.

―Es mi espada. Es sagrada.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―decía Aioros sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su compañero.

Shura enredó sus brazos alrededor del griego y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

―No está bien. Es insultante.

―Ya pasará ―Aioros le besó la frente y siguió repitiendo que todo estaría bien.

―¿Mami? ―Lía se asomó a la habitación del hombre que consideraba su padre. Había escuchado los gritos de frustración del hombre que la cuidaba y la voz de su madre intentando calmarlo.

―Todo está bien, Lía.

―No sé qué es tan difícil. Es Excalibur. Es fácil. Ese chico es un idiota.

―Lía, cuida tu lenguaje.

―Idiota viene del griego idiotes, que en realidad se refiere a alguien que solo se preocupa por sus propios asuntos. Y eso es lo que Shiryu hace, no se preocupa por cómo lo que dice afecta a mi papá. Es un idiota.

Aioros sonrío. Esa niña era demasiado lista para su edad.

―Muy bien, listilla. A la cama.

―Buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, papi.

―Buenas noches.

* * *

―Escalibúr ―gritaba Shiryu en medio del coliseo mientras peleaba con Hyoga bajo la atenta mirada de sus maestros.

En el momento en que él gritaba, se escuchaba desde la entrada del coliseo los insultos en varios idiomas de Shura.

―Es Escalibur, ¡joder! EsCAlibur.

―Ya Shura, tranquilo.

―¡No me digas que me calme, Aioros!

―Eres un idiota, Shiryu ―dijo Lía desde su lugar en las gradas, al lado de Afrodita.

―¿Qué hice?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

― **Hola a todos, soy el sexy Phobos aquí con unos anuncios.**

― **Aham.**

― **Ah, y Deimos.**

― **Lena está enterrada debajo de un montón de papeles-**

― **¿Eso no fue hace como un mes?**

― **Perdón. Papel incorrecto.**

― **Deja, yo lo hago. Lena estará participando por primera vez en Nanowrimo durante el mes de noviembre por lo que es probable que no actualice mucho.**

 **»En este momento está terminando trabajos de la universidad y planificando la novela con la que participará en noviembre. Sepan disculpar la desaparición temporal…**

 **»¡Phobos, deja de hacer poses sexis en la cámara. Es vergonzoso!**


End file.
